Heart of the Storm
by Loopstagirl
Summary: They knew a storm was coming in. So why for the love of Camelot did Arthur insist on going hunting in it?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, all rights belong to their respective owners._

_I don't really know what this is, just some sort of one-shot that came out of nowhere._

* * *

For all of Arthur's teasing about him being a girl, Merlin couldn't help but gasp when the heaven's suddenly opened. A storm had been brewing since dawn, and now he was out in the middle of a forest with no way of sheltering from it, it had decided to hit. He had told Arthur going hunting with the sky looking like that was a bad idea. But as usual, the prince had decided he knew what was best, Merlin was talking nonsense and they were going anywhere.

Cursing his prat of a destiny, Merlin wiped the already sodden hair out of his eyes as he squinted through the sheets of rain. He was sure Arthur had been just in front of him. But as his eyes adjusted to the darkness that had suddenly seemed to have fallen over the forest, it was only to realise that Arthur was no longer in view.

"Arthur!" Not knowing what else to do but to call for him, Merlin dismounted. Holding the reigns loosely in one hand, he began moving forward slowly. By keeping his eyes on the ground, he was able to avoid the worst of the water running into them and could study the soft mud for any tracks about where Arthur might have gone.

To Merlin's amazement, he actually found some. He knew the prince would be pleased when Merlin finally caught up with him, for Arthur had taken it upon himself to try and teach his servant the art of tracking. Merlin had a feeling it was a way of trying to get him to be more stealthy in a hunt, but he had never been able to get Arthur to admit it. For now, however, Merlin was too focused on keeping his eyes on the tracks and making sure he didn't lose Arthur once the prince veered off from the path.

Tugging his patient horse behind him, Merlin made slow progress as he followed the tracks. He was soaked, he was cold and he was fed up. If he hadn't been trying to keep his powers a secret, he would have showed Arthur precisely how frustrated he was. But luckily for the prince, Merlin intended to keep his head attached to his shoulders and just settled for grumbling for now.

"_Mer_lin," an irritated voice finally cut through the haze of annoyance in Merlin's mind and he glanced up to find Arthur was standing directly in front of him. Merlin blamed the weather for obscuring Arthur's approach, but he could tell by the look on the prince's face this was not the first time he had called him. Merlin tried to grin but his face refused to do so.

"Where did you go?" He said bluntly. Why hadn't Arthur told him that he was leaving the path as soon as the storm hit?

"To find shelter, come on." It was only then that Merlin realised Arthur was without his horse or his pack. Hoping it meant the shelter was nearby, Merlin bit back the retort dancing on the tip of his tongue and followed Arthur through the undergrowth. He made sure he kept his eyes on Arthur's back at all times so as not to lose him again, but did find that he stumbled more often than not. Merlin blamed the mud. Arthur just rolled his eyes.

The pair walked in silence. Merlin thought that it took forever to reach wherever it was that Arthur was taking them, but he knew that was just because he was cold. Arthur wouldn't have left his horse to come looking for his servant if he thought he would have to go too far.

Eventually, however, the prince suddenly disappeared from sight again. Merlin's heart skipped a beat and he had a wild second of wondering whether he should learn a tracking spell before he drew level with the same spot. Instantly, he forgave Arthur.

For the prince had somehow found a small cave in an otherwise impenetrable wall of rock. The entrance was just large enough for Merlin to lead his horse through and leave the creature tied to the makeshift line Arthur had already established before moving towards the back of the cave. It wasn't deep, but there was space for a small fire at a safe distance from the horses.

"Did you know this was here?" Merlin dropped to his knees even as he spoke. Someone knew it existed for there was a bundle of wood resting next to where a fire had clearly been before. Luckily, it was far enough from the entrance to the cave that it was still dry, despite the storm raging outside.

Arthur didn't answer and Merlin looked up to find the prince looking a little sheepish. He took that to mean Arthur not only knew the cave existed, he was the one who had left the wood on a previous visit. Deciding it would be easier to talk when he had stopped dripping water, Merlin set to work arranging the branches. There was just enough of a breeze that he couldn't get the wood to light initially. But as Arthur made to check on the horses, Merlin breathed a word, let his eyes swirl gold and the wood caught. He knew what Gaius would say about him using his magic for trivial things. But he also knew it would be worse if Arthur got sick. This time, it was nothing to do with his destiny. It was just because Arthur was a terrible patient and Merlin was often the one to bear the brunt of his frustration.

As soon as the fire was burning, Merlin slipped off his jacket and his boots, arranging them so they could at least dry a little in the cave. Arthur came back to join him. The prince seemed to hesitate for a moment before he followed suit, realising there was no point in staying wet when an alternative was available. Merlin hid his smile as Arthur sat down on the other side of the fire. In a situation like this, it was as if Arthur's titles and responsibilities just melted away from him and left the man in their place.

"Told you there was a storm brewing," Merlin eventually muttered, realising the silence was stretching on for just a little bit longer than he was happy with. Arthur had normally started giving orders by now. To his discomfort, Arthur looked up, then just as quickly dropped his gaze. Merlin frowned.

"And you believed me all along, didn't you?"

"I do know how to read the signs of a storm, Merlin," Arthur drawled, making to shift position. But Merlin sat upright. Something wasn't adding up here.

"Then why did you insist on coming hunting? If a storm was brewing, you know the animals seek shelter because they sense it long before us."

"So you do pay some attention then."

"Arthur, why are we out here?" Merlin felt like there was something he was missing and for a reason he couldn't explain, it was making his heart pound painfully hard in his chest. Arthur had been acting odd all day, almost as if he had just been waiting for the storm to hit rather than actually hunting. Now he was thinking about it, Merlin realise they had been dawdling in this area for a while as well. That coupled with Arthur already knowing the cave was here and even having it stocked and ready… Merlin swallow hard.

"What's going on?" He knew suspicion was lining his tone but he couldn't help it. For a moment, he didn't think that Arthur was going to answer and the only response he would get was the thundering of the storm just outside. But eventually Arthur shifted.

"I needed to talk to you away from prying ears."

"So you decided to come out in the middle of a storm?"

"We're highly unlikely to be followed, don't you think?"

"Why would be followed? You go out on hunts all the time."

"I've never knowingly gone out with a sorcerer by my side."

Arthur's words were so casual with his voice not changing tone in the slightest that Merlin almost missed them. There was a split-second delay, then he felt as if the ground had dropped beneath him. If he wasn't already sitting down, Merlin was sure he would have fallen. He was acutely aware that he was staring at Arthur with his mouth hanging open.

"I'm no… you… I mean…"

"I know, Merlin." Arthur said bluntly, his tone making it clear that it didn't matter how much Merlin wanted to deny it, Arthur wasn't going to let him. "I've known since we returned from the Perilous Lands."

"How?" It was the only word Merlin was capable of whispering at that moment in time. He knew he should be continuing to deny it, reassuring Arthur that he would never hurt anyone, he didn't want the throne and he was there to protect him. But it was as if his mind had frozen. Gaius had warned him, time and time again, that he needed to be careful.

"I heard you send those creatures away. It was like my body was under a great weight, but I was still conscious. I wasn't sure it was your voice until you took the bracelet off and there you were."

"Arthur…"

"Can you stop looking at me like I'm about to run you through? That was over a month ago, Merlin. And instead of handing you over to the guards, I'm making sure that we are alone."

"Are you going to make it look like an accident?"

"What?"

"Killing me?" Merlin wasn't sure how Arthur was sitting there so calmly when he felt as if the world was falling apart. Why was the man not reaching for his sword? Why-? Merlin stopped himself there. Why was _he_ worrying about why Arthur wasn't reacting worse and instead focusing on the fact the prince clearly trusted him.

"Why are we out here, Arthur?"

"I wanted you to tell me the truth," Arthur muttered, refusing to meet Merlin's gaze. "Away from the threat of the guards, away from everything in Camelot. Away from…from me being a prince. I just wanted you to tell me it's true."

"It's true," Merlin whispered, understanding dawning on him. Arthur wasn't going to turn him in. Merlin knew had he been going to, he never would have made it back from that quest. Judging by the weight that lifted from the prince at Merlin's words, he had been going out of his mind for the last month trying to work out if what he had heard was truly what had happened.

"What happens to me now?" Merlin said, his voice not rising. The worst part was that he knew he would accept whatever Arthur threw at him. Arthur, however, merely glanced over at him.

"You cook this," he ordered, tossing over the one rabbit they had managed to catch all day. Of course, now, Merlin knew it was because Arthur hadn't been trying compared to the prey being scarce. He had just made sure he had caught something for them to eat while weathering out the storm.

"That's it? Aren't you angry?"

"I'm furious, Merlin. And hurt. And still trying to decide whether I can trust you. But I can't just throw you in the stocks without you messing something else up first and you seem to have done annoyingly well recently. So consider yourself on stable duty from now until forever."

"Yes, Sire."

"But I won't turn you in if that was what you meant."

Merlin wanted to ask why. He wanted to know why Arthur had put their friendship above his loyalty to the king and his father. But he also didn't want Arthur thinking about it too much in case he changed his mind. Realising he was the one who needed to do some serious thinking about what happened now, Merlin set to work.

One thing he did know for sure, however, was that this changed everything. But what he hoped was that maybe, just maybe, it might make his destiny a little easier.


	2. Chapter 2

_You all asked so nicely for more, what could I do but give you what you wanted? Thank you so much for the lovely words of encouragement on the first chapter, and hope you like this second one._

* * *

The journey back to Camelot was one of the longest Merlin thought he had ever experienced. Arthur didn't seem to be talking, but Merlin was convinced it wasn't out of anger. It was as if the prince didn't know what to say. After all, there was no telling just how long he had been building up to the conversation and now that Arthur had admitted out loud that he knew, it changed things for everyone.

The storm had eased by the time they left the cave. Merlin would have refused to have moved otherwise; there was no point going through all of this only to be killed by the elements on their way home. But although it was still raining, the thunder had moved on and the lightening had stopped cracking open the sky. It was no worse than other conditions they had been out in and Merlin knew better than to complain.

If anything, the storm made it easier. They needed to focus on guiding the horses; a lot of the paths had been washed away by the torrential downpour. The silence wasn't as awkward when they were both concentrating. If it had been sunshine, Merlin wasn't entirely sure how he would have coped with the silence.

It still seemed one of the longest walks of his life though. But eventually, the castle rose into view and both men subconsciously quickened their pace. Regardless of everything else that had happened out there, Merlin knew he wanted to change his clothes. He knew Arthur well enough as well to know the prince was thinking of collaring the first servant he saw and ordering them to draw him a bath.

He wouldn't ask Merlin and Merlin knew better than to presume he should return with the prince to his chambers. How many times had he wanted a day off, and now he had inadvertently been given one, Merlin would rather be working. It wasn't necessarily that Arthur wouldn't want him around, it was just that they both needed space to process what had happened.

When they reached the castle, Merlin wordlessly held out his hand and Arthur passed him the reins of his horse even as he dismounted. For a split second, their eyes met. It was the first time since the cave and Merlin felt the overwhelming urge to have to explain himself again, apologise once more for the fact he didn't have more faith in Arthur.

But the prince merely nodded at him and walked off.

Merlin took his time stabling the horses. He knew Gaius would have a barrage of questions once he had stopped scolding Merlin for going out in the storm and his ward wasn't entirely sure whether he was ready to face them or not. After all – as no doubt Arthur had just found – voicing it out loud to another person made it real and Merlin wasn't sure if he was ready to accept that Arthur knew about his magic.

Yet he couldn't hide in the stables forever, and it was getting late and he was hungry.

It was as bad as Merlin feared and by the time Merlin crashed into bed, his head was pounding and his eyes burning. He felt like crying and he didn't know why. Gaius had been supportive, confirming the fact that if Arthur wanted to turn him in, the prince simply wouldn't have let him return from the forest. Arthur might have been used to life in the centre of attention, but when it came to those he cared about, he didn't like to make a scene. He wouldn't have seen Merlin executed even if he wanted him dead.

They talked long into the night and Merlin found himself admitting to fears that he barely even knew he was feeling. How he felt like Arthur had more faith in him than Merlin did Arthur, and that knowledge hurt. He thought he had trusted the prince with everything apart from his secret, and now it felt like everything he knew had been turned on its head.

Despite being exhausted, Merlin found that he barely slept. Every time he shut his eyes, visions plagued him about this all being a set up and Arthur had just wanted him to admit it so he could please his father by handing over a known sorcerer. By the time dawn broke, Merlin's headache was worse and he was feeling nauseas. Skipping breakfast and leaving Gaius asleep, he detoured via the kitchens and ended up at Arthur's chambers on time for once.

Pushing open the door, preparing to be silent, Merlin almost dropped the tray in surprise when he saw that Arthur was not only awake, but up. He was standing by the window, his knee propped up with his hand cupping his chin and his elbow balancing on his leg. He glanced around as Merlin entered and his servant knew that he had received just as much sleep.

"We need to talk," Merlin sighed, putting the tray on the table. He thought getting things out in the open would have made things easier, yet he felt more paranoid than ever. For once, Arthur didn't say anything about the assertive tone to Merlin's voice and simply nodded. He came across the room and sank into his seat, picking at the grapes without much enthusiasm.

"I know… I know what you said yesterday about trusting me," Merlin began hesitantly. He felt like it was his time to step up and say what was on his mind after everything that Arthur had done yesterday. "But I'm going to need a little time."

"You've been lying to me for all of these years and now you need a little time to trust me?" Anger clouded the prince's features and Merlin knew that he had taken it the wrong way. Sighing, he sank into the seat opposite Arthur's and ran his fingers through his hair, trying to think of how to get Arthur to understand.

"I do trust you. Honestly, Arthur, I do. But the nightmares showed me that I apparently have some trust issues and still have a long way to go." One glance at Arthur's face revealed it wasn't enough and Merlin gripped his hair in frustration. Taking a deep breath, he lowered his hands and forced himself to talk.

"You have to understand… before I can remember, I've constantly been told to hide who I am. Not to let anyone know, for if they know then my life is over and theirs is in danger if they aren't the ones to report me. I never was at home in Ealdor because keeping a secret in a small village doesn't work. I thought I found home here, yet I still had to hide, now more than ever. Knowing that I can be myself around you now… You could say that I have become too used to lying."

Merlin knew it was a pathetic excuse but he couldn't help how he was feeling. He trusted that Arthur wasn't about to hand him over to the guards, but he had to get used to not automatically putting up barriers or lying now whenever the prince asked him something that had anything to do with magic. Arthur gave him a long and steady look.

"I think I understand," he said slowly, measuring each word as he spoke. Merlin felt his heart soar. "If someone told me that I could never use a sword in public again… even if I understood the reasons why, it would take time before I automatically reached for it if someone was in danger. I wish I didn't because it is easier to be angry at you than it is to… To…"

"Believe and forgive me?"

"You're still mucking out the stables," Arthur retorted, flicking a grape at Merlin's head. His servant ducked, grinning as he stood up. He knew now that Arthur was going to give him time and would understand if it took Merlin a while to be open about what he could do. Of course, it didn't help that they were still living in Camelot and therefore no one else could know. This was now another of the few rooms in Camelot that Merlin could be himself and that was going to take a while to adjust to.

Stealing a grape as he left the table, Merlin moved across the room and picked up the pillows, beginning to make the bed. It felt good to be doing something normal and tedious rather than something dramatically life changing. Behind him, he could hear the sounds of Arthur tucking into his breakfast. That, more than anything, revealed to Merlin that while neither of them had slept much, things were heading back to normal again.

Merlin had just finished battling with the covers and was about to put the pillows back in place when he realised that Arthur had moved and was standing at the edge of the bed, leaning against one of the posts and watching him.

"You know the door is shut."

"How observant you are, Sire, Camelot is truly blessed to have a warrior…"

"Shut up, _Mer_lin. The door is shut. You don't have to do that by hand."

"Oh." Merlin stared at him even as Arthur avoided his gaze. He wanted to ask if Arthur was sure, but then realised the prince might change his mind if he thought too much about what he was giving his servant permission to do. With one last glance at Arthur, Merlin let his eyes flare.

This time, he didn't say anything and he could hear Arthur's sharp intake of breath as the pillows rested themselves in the correct positons without Merlin having uttered an incantation. Merlin knew he had to be careful; Arthur had only ever experienced sorcerers who wanted to kill him and now was discovering his servant was powerful. But Merlin was sure that if he could do it through small things like this, it would help Arthur.

"Thank you," the prince muttered as he moved away, the bed correctly made.

"What for?"

"You said you had trust issues. I would say that was a good step, wouldn't you?" A smirk crossed Arthur's face as he drained the rest of his drink in one gulp. Merlin gaped at him. He had a feeling he had just been played, and wasn't entirely sure how he felt about it. Arthur strapped on his sword and began heading for the door.

"You haven't given me my list of chores," he blurted out before his master could leave. Inwardly, he was cursing his own mouth – what on earth was he doing asking for jobs? But if they were trying to get things back to normal, then this wasn't the way to go about it.

"Oh I know," Arthur's smirk widened and Merlin had a feeling he knew where this was going. "But just think…. A servant not doing his job…I would say that was worth time in the stocks, don't you?"

"Yes, Sire," Merlin rolled his eyes with a grin as Arthur left. For once, he was going to let the prince have his way. He knew that Arthur was still upset (although the prince would say _angry) _over the fact that Merlin hadn't told him himself. Arthur himself had claimed that he wanted Merlin put in the stocks for lying to his prince. If that was what it was going to take, then Merlin decided that he would just have to deal with it.

However, he did know for a fact that Arthur wanted him to muck out the stables. He needed something to do or he would spend all day thinking. Leaving his jacket in Arthur's rooms - no point everything being covered in muck – Merlin headed towards the stables himself.

It was hot and thirsty work mucking them out, yet Merlin felt more relaxed than he had since they had ridden out into the storm. He was out in the open here; he couldn't use magic.

It was just as if it was an ordinary day.

It was lunchtime by the time Merlin left the stables. The sun was beating down and it was a beautiful day; the air cleared by the storm. Through sheer chance, he bumped into Arthur as the prince was returning from the training fields.

"You stink," Arthur mocked, turning up his nose.

"So do you," Merlin retorted. Arthur glared and Merlin just smiled back. As soon as they reached Arthur's chambers, Merlin let his eyes flare gold behind Arthur's back.

"Although I think you will find a dutiful servant has run you a steaming bath."

Arthur made to make a come-back even as he glanced at the bath. For the first time, perhaps ever, Merlin witnessed his prince dumbfounded. Although Merlin hadn't done any chores in Arthur's rooms – knowing what the prince wanted – there wasn't truly anything that Arthur could complain about.

"Merlin?"

"On it," moving forward, Merlin proceeded to help Arthur off with his armour, knowing that was what the prince wanted. As Arthur moved away, ducking behind the changing screen and pulling the last of his clothes off, Merlin hesitated, not sure what to do.

"Go and get cleaned up, Merlin. You smell like a pigsty."

"More like the stables…"

"And you better be clean for your audience later."

Rolling his eyes, Merlin left. He wondered if Arthur would give him enough time to have lunch before he had him thrown into the stocks. However, Merlin was almost looking forward to it. He knew that would be the way Arthur would use up the rest of his annoyance and then things really would be moving on from there.

Ignoring Gaius' amused expression when he saw the state of his ward, Merlin trooped up to his room and pulled his shirt over his head. Glancing at the door, he couldn't resist letting another spell roll off his tongue. People might get suspicious if he stopped scrubbing Arthur's laundry, but he never had any time for his own as it was. As Merlin watched, the garments cleaned then folded themselves and the warlock grinned in satisfaction.

Maybe having a little bit more freedom would do him the world of good?


End file.
